The Territory
Introduction After being defeated by Tigerstar, Firestar led a meager band of loyal ThunderClan warriors to share SkyClan's gorge upon a sign from StarClan, where their culture faded away with time. The remaining Clan cats, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan alike, whom were previously forced to adopt the label of "BloodClan" under Scourge's bloodthirsty, yet translucent rule, discarded into the city following the horrific devastation of Twoleg monsters. It remains unclear what Scourge's role was, though rumors linger that he might have sent the lethal machinery to the now-decimated forest territories. What were once Clans are now nomadic felines, rogue, loner, or even small tribes, unaware of their Clan heritage. Abandoned Building An abandoned, two-story building serves as roaming felines' fortress and primary living landmark. Though its base is unstable and large, gaping holes lining the shaky walls and foundation, it gives them the slightest bit of insolation and protection from the outside world. The second floor is caved in, allowing inhabitants to see directly down the bottom floor. The attic functions as the primary sleeping quarters for the majority of the inhabitants, whilst the interior is comprised of torn up couches and mattresses Twolegs left behind. The building is constantly slaughtered for by loners, rogues, and nomadic groups, but only the fittest salvages meager room (oftentimes the tribes). Due to such a vicious cycle, most settlements are temporary. Vacant Townsquare Located conveniently close to the building is a once grand city center time forgot. A rusting statue stands mid center, along with overgrown trees and gnarled shrubbery. This serves as nomadic groups’ go-to area to congregate for meetings within their group in order to discuss calls to action, though loner and rogue disruptions aren’t unheard of. The Sparring Arena Just beyond the Townsquare is the sparring arena nomadic bands utilize as a general combat area for their experienced and inexperienced fighters alike, along with a notorious pastime for loners and rogues should they be daring enough to stray into the bustling Arena. Once the center of recreation for Twolegs, their abrupt abandonment of the park gave the cats a unique opportunity: the field that once allowed Twoleg children to enjoy a bit of tranquility and athletics amidst an urban city is now running for tracking and hunting orientation, duals and reckless showdowns. Meanwhile, the desolate basketball course adjacent to it provides an enclosed area for the tribal survivors of the bunch to refine preying tactics, so that hunting and sparring can happen simultaneously in an organized fashion. Twoleg Central Bustling with activity and overwhelming scents and sights, the Twolegplace is the central hub of the city. Boasting boutiques, marketplaces, and residential housing, Twolegs will obviously be found here in staggeringly high amounts, in addition to kittypets whose lives contrast starkly with the rugged survival style the rest of the cats endure. Though venturing into this territory may seem like a death sentence, given how trappers and cutters run rampant, scattered resources the felines occasionally need can be found here, and it is necessary to take the risk in order to retrieve these items. The Sewers Dark, damp, and dismal only begin to describe the unnerving sewers. Unwelcoming and inhospitable would be complete understatements, considering how much shrapnel and potentially dangerous waste litters the insides, in addition to how the complex underground network is labyrinth-like and has claimed the unfortunate lives of the brash who don’t keep careful track of their movements in the hellish maze. However intimidating they may be, the sewer system is essential for transportation in order to navigate through the city without being caught by Twolegs, cutters, and volatile rogues. For the experienced trekkers, the intertwining system actually saves precious time and provides shortcuts between locations. If you can get over initial appearances, this unsettling network with traps at every corner might just be the blessing needed to survive in the face-paced and equally treacherous environment. Whether it becomes your leg up in this world or your ultimate downfall all rests on you and your actions. The Outskirts While the sewers send a blatant warning for inexperienced cats to stay away lest they want to do themselves more harm than good, the outskirts’ deceptively tranquil appearance masks the true danger of the area. Despite seeming better in comparison given how desolate it is, rogues and outlawed Twlolegs lay just tail-lengths beyond the border. A slew of light posts line the area, creating a distinction between their turf and the land rogues and Twolegs alike fight limb and claw for with their own respective species.